happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2016
00:30:33 !tell Meowmixw2258 Decided I was going to get some sleep, hope you can do the same. 00:30:33 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Meowmixw2258 that the next time I see them. 00:53:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:57:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:02:08 Hmm 01:02:20 /Lumpy, feed me 01:02:21 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Sandgar 01:02:21 A crap ton of rat poison! 01:07:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:07:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:08:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:09:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:09:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:09:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:10:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:10:36 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:10:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:12:07 test 01:12:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:12:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:12:20 test 01:12:23 hahah 01:13:03 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:13:10 Hey 01:15:10 hey desi 01:17:19 Playing mc 01:18:40 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 01:18:52 cool 01:18:58 ? 01:18:59 hi SVFG 01:22:40 OMG 01:22:44 My brother killed me 01:23:03 Wazz up 01:23:25 haha 01:23:25 test 01:23:30 not mich 01:26:01 so 01:26:06 how he kill you 01:31:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:31:23 Yes I won 01:32:53 I'M A WARRIOR PRINCESSES 01:32:57 HERE ME ROARRRR 01:33:11 * Queen_Desi kisses her biceps 01:33:12 XS 01:33:15 lol 01:33:16 wow 01:33:19 having fun 01:33:28 XD 01:33:29 Yeah 01:36:06 yea 01:36:41 'remainstobeseen 01:36:56 lol 01:37:05 so SVFG 01:37:09 are you new to the wiki 01:41:20 brb 01:41:34 OMG 01:41:46 Minecraft is so fun 01:42:03 yep 01:43:39 cool for both of you 01:43:59 :) 01:45:34 watching some new videos 01:47:11 yep 01:47:21 making a new one today 01:48:26 cool 01:48:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:51:24 I rarely produce anyting 01:52:32 Back 01:52:51 I got kicked off minecraft 01:53:11 why 01:53:39 My brother doesn't want me to play anymore 01:54:11 why does he have the say 01:54:14 you own the game 01:54:28 I don't know lol 01:54:37 I'd rather be on chats any way 01:56:10 well, maybe you should repossess the game 01:56:51 Eh. I don't really mind. 01:57:28 idk 01:57:34 anyways brb 01:58:09 Okay 01:59:39 i always be my OC 01:59:57 Lol k' 02:02:33 and some character's 02:03:47 Today has been a pretty good day :: 02:03:48 :) 02:04:44 yep 02:06:37 I am back 02:06:49 cool 02:07:29 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:07:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:07:54 Welcome back 02:07:57 ^-^ 02:08:17 thank you guys 02:09:45 Yup 02:09:57 So how's your day been Gage? 02:12:34 it is okay 02:13:01 My day has been great 02:13:20 that is good 02:14:50 Yeah 02:15:00 Way better than yesterday ^-^ 02:15:10 that is good 02:17:31 Yeah. 02:18:42 I wonder when Kolbie will get back 02:19:06 Same. 02:21:37 i want to talk to her 02:22:07 Yeah 02:22:37 Last time I saw her was like 1 or 2 pm 02:22:49 yeah 02:22:55 she must be doing something 02:25:32 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:25:54 Probably. 02:27:58 anyone wanna RP 02:30:32 i am not an rp kind of guy 02:33:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:34:10 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:34:21 I used to rp alot 02:34:27 u do? 02:34:39 Not so much anymore. 02:34:43 I got bored 02:36:31 i'm going 02:36:33 if yu see kolbie 02:36:39 tell her to message my wall here 02:40:52 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:00:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:00:28 Desi 03:00:30 my wall is blocked 03:06:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:06:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:23:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:36:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:40:29 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 03:42:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:43:00 hey bella 03:44:39 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 03:44:46 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 03:44:56 welcome back SVFG 03:44:58 im back 03:47:33 nice 03:51:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:51:54 Wow gf wiki chat is seriously dead 03:52:20 same here 03:52:43 Yeah. 03:52:45 my wall got blocked 03:52:49 so I am taking action here now 03:52:55 Oh yikes. 03:53:16 so yeah 03:53:20 i am attacking here 03:53:53 happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71695 03:54:12 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71695 03:55:26 Yikes 03:55:43 Kolbie is on 03:55:45 yeah 03:55:48 cool 03:55:52 tell her to come here 03:55:58 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 03:56:02 Hi... 03:56:14 * Queen_Desi hugs the Kolbie 03:56:17 What's wrong? 03:56:39 what is wrong 03:56:45 * Stevidot hugs Desi back 03:56:58 One of my kittens died today 03:57:12 Oh my gosh 03:57:13 ;-; 03:57:17 I'm so sorry. 03:57:20 I sobbed most of my day 03:57:25 :( 03:57:30 Poor kitty 03:57:49 which one 03:57:51 Yea poor thing strangled because it got stuck in tight strings 03:57:55 Jasper 03:58:00 wow 03:58:02 taht is horribl 03:58:07 Yea... 03:58:50 :((( 03:59:01 I'm crying for your kitten now 03:59:02 Lol 03:59:15 I can't help but feel I could've saved her 03:59:26 If only I would've checked on them 03:59:39 But no I'm a Clod... 04:00:05 It's not your fault 04:00:15 Nobody would expect their kitten to get strangled 04:00:25 yeah 04:00:28 it sucks 04:00:32 but it ain't your fauly 04:01:20 I can't help but feel it's my fault. Especially after my puppy incident in 2014... 04:01:57 kolbie 04:02:05 you couldn't have fixed it 04:02:11 It's not your fault Kolbie. 04:02:16 Accidents happen. 04:03:19 If I would've done my job and checked on them then I could've cut the strings before it was too late 04:03:52 kolbie 04:03:59 you had to been there right when it happened 04:04:05 which is highly unlikely 04:04:19 I'm pretty sure I was on here when it happened 04:04:50 Well one thing is for sure I'm doing my job from now on 04:05:21 kolbie 04:05:21 I don't need the other two dying because I didn't do my job 04:05:26 don't feel guilt 04:05:28 what happened happened 04:05:33 you can't change the outcome 04:05:44 So what I can't help it 04:06:08 Pretty much. 04:06:16 Kolbie, it's not your fault. 04:06:22 Trust us. 04:06:32 Still hurts 04:06:35 Two people who care about you alot, it's not your fault. 04:07:17 Well I embarrassed myself in front of my cousin by sobbing so much in front of her 04:08:04 What's wrong with crying? 04:08:05 it is fine 04:08:10 to cry 04:08:14 I wanted to come here to try and calm myself but my mom wouldn't let me 04:08:28 I don't like looking weak 04:08:29 You're talking to someone who cries when her chip broke. 04:08:42 Crying isn't embarrassing 04:09:02 My mom even said I was being over dramatic about it 04:09:41 Kolbie as someone who gets called "water works" and "weak". I know that crying isn't weak it's a way to express how you're feeling in an action. I cry alot more than I should, but it's good to cry 04:10:04 Okie 04:10:06 You're not dramatic. 04:10:11 i cried a lot 04:10:18 when one of my pets died 04:10:26 I wouldn't call it over reacting 04:10:31 Everybody does. 04:10:38 Well I never have 04:10:49 But I have seen a ladybug get killed. 04:10:56 And a snake friend die. 04:11:05 So yeah, animals dying is sad. 04:11:32 I was sobbing uncontrollably and just saying things I probably shouldn't have said 04:12:01 Aww 04:12:10 Kolbie Then later my brother started annoying me 04:12:36 So then I got angry as hell 04:12:55 About snap at anyone that got in my way 04:13:01 *about to 04:13:01 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:13:07 aww that sucks 04:13:10 Terry 04:13:14 Yikes.. 04:13:16 I am writing a response now 04:13:28 Kolbie trust me, you'll be fine. 04:13:30 <3 04:13:34 It's okay to cry 04:13:37 * Stevidot hugs Desi 04:13:38 Wait @Gage 04:13:40 Pm 04:13:44 Thanks Desi Bear 04:15:01 * Queen_Desi hugs you back 04:15:05 Of course girl 04:15:22 Well sadly I gtg at 12 a.m. 04:15:29 why 04:15:45 My mom said if I don't get off at that time I can't get on at all tomorrow 04:16:12 wtf 04:16:45 She's saying I have an addiction to the tablet and I'm like what the heck I do not! 04:17:13 you have an addiction to chats 04:17:29 I'm like why can't I just do what I want in my spare time 04:17:45 she cares about you 04:17:59 To be honest, my mom thinks I'm reading on the kindle. XD 04:18:22 The only one who knows about me on these chats is Adam and Kayla. 04:18:28 But they won't tell on m.. 04:18:30 *me 04:18:49 Trust me, if she knew I was on here, I'd be allowed like 30 minutes a day. 04:18:56 Or not at all 04:19:00 why 04:19:05 Apparently not because chat is one of the things that make me happy @ Gage 04:19:11 She doesn't think the internet is safe 04:19:32 Also the main thing teachers bring up in school for internet safety is "avoid chat rooms" 04:19:37 So I don't know. 04:20:13 chat rooms are safe 04:20:16 you just need to be smart 04:20:20 Yeah. 04:20:28 I'm pretty smart. 04:20:30 Well 04:20:36 In that way anyway. 04:21:28 But yeah, Kolbie your mom cares about you. She just wants you to do something besides sitting in front of a screen everyday. Trust me I love coming on here, but sometimes it's good to hang out somewhere else. 04:22:05 I usually go to the park with Aaliyah or to her house. 04:22:11 Or babysit 04:22:13 But yeah lol 04:23:06 I barely have anything to do 04:23:19 yeah 04:23:33 I'm stuck at home most the time 04:23:40 Start reading a book series? 04:23:43 Draw? 04:23:49 Start cooking? 04:23:55 It's always good to have a hobby 04:24:00 I already draw 04:24:02 Mine is poetry 04:24:09 My hobbies are 04:24:14 Drawing 04:24:20 Reading? 04:24:22 doing impressions 04:24:26 Singing 04:24:28 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:24:28 Heck even cleaning? 04:24:33 I read sometimes 04:24:39 Then again...that could just be me. 04:24:40 I don't like cleaning 04:24:43 I'm a clean freak. 04:24:59 Practice singing? 04:25:13 I sometimes practice 04:25:15 There is a lot of things 04:25:19 You can do 04:25:45 In fact to keep my multiplication and division skills, I just do huge numbers for fun 04:25:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:25:54 Idk I guess 04:26:06 IDK I don't havem uch to do around my area 04:26:07 Read history books, science books 04:26:10 and it too hot to do anythign 04:26:24 Yeah 04:26:27 But like 04:26:30 At home 04:26:33 There is ton to do 04:27:04 I'm into sewing right now too 04:27:11 There is lots to do guys 04:27:14 :) 04:27:23 You just need to broaden your horizons 04:28:02 I guess it's cuz I'm lazy I don't have much I wanna do 04:28:17 Thus explains 04:28:26 "Broaden your horizons" 04:28:28 I go swimming sometimes 04:28:41 Depends how I'm feeling 04:28:44 Yeah. 04:28:50 terry 04:28:51 Try writing! 04:28:54 I wasn't up for swimming today at all 04:28:55 what you up to 04:29:02 I'm sure you'd be great at writing Kolbie 04:29:10 I write sometimes but not a lot 04:29:21 All I write is fanfiction 04:29:25 I write alot 04:29:31 I write varieties of things 04:29:56 Poems, novels, fanfics, songs, plays etc 04:30:08 I write songs on the occasion 04:30:14 I actually finished an entire play script 04:30:17 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:168602 @Sandgar 04:30:24 Awesome @ Desi 04:31:21 nice comment 04:31:22 You should give it a shot 04:31:59 Oh I'm also half way done with sewing a Barbie doll dress 04:32:06 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:32:08 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:32:10 I'm not super creative 04:32:24 Everybody has their own creativity 04:32:34 Well I'm working on a Cosplay 04:33:20 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:33:21 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:33:25 Cool! 04:33:33 yeah 04:33:45 Ya it'll probably suck though 04:34:35 I Cosplayed as Sans once 04:34:37 i doubt that 04:34:45 pk replied 04:35:01 Kolbie stop doubting yourself! 04:35:10 You can do whatever you set your mind to. 04:35:17 he attacked you terry 04:35:28 Well I'm not good at this kind of thing @ Desi 04:35:37 reply that there quite a few mods and one other admin 04:35:41 Says who? @Kolbie 04:35:42 who are wanting this 04:35:57 Me @ Desi 04:36:05 (I'm gonna ignore the other conversation going on) 04:36:33 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:36:33 (Same) 04:36:45 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 2016 06 25